


Thinking II

by 71RivLover



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-24
Updated: 2003-03-24
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/71RivLover/pseuds/71RivLover
Summary: Ray's turn to do some thinking!





	Thinking II

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Thinking II

## Thinking II

by 71RivLover

Disclaimer: I don't own them and you don't either. :( Don't it make you want to cry?

Author's Notes: Not Beta'd, again. Thanks to all the people who gave me positive feedback for 'Thinking'. So sorry about the delay guys! Keep sending me feedback please! Just make sure somewhere in the subject you put FB or the title of the fic, I might accidentally mistake it for spam. ^_^

Story Notes: Still no Kowalski anywhere in sight. Couldn't think of a title so I just stuck a 'II' on it. There will be a 'III' sometime.

This story is a sequel to: Thinking 

* * *

I can see him in the corner of my eye as I drive through the traffic, heading to West Racine to what he calls an apartment. I don't know how he can live like that, I know I couldn't. But then again I wasn't born up in the Canadian wilderness like he was. 

He's watching me, my hands maybe, or my driving. I'm waiting for him to start complaining about my driving or something, but he doesn't say anything. He looks away out the window, something obviously on his mind. I'm worried about him. He doesn't seem like himself lately. Oh yeah, he's still licking stuff and ruining my suits every once in a while, but he seems...distant. Preoccupied with something. And being the stubburn mountie that he is, he won't tell me what's wrong. 

So I ask him again and he says he's fine. He's lying and I know it. I tell him so but he says nothing. I shake my head as I park my car in front of his apartment building. 

We're walking up the stairs, side by side, like we have done so many other times. I am talking to him but I don't have his attention. I place a hand on his shoulder and complain about his lack of attention span. He smiles, but his thoughts are on something else. 

That's it. I can't take it anymore! We enter his apartment and I shut the door behind me and lean against it. I fold my arms across my chest and get his attention then ask what's wrong again. I see recognition in his eyes, he knows I'm not going anywhere until I find out what is bothering him. 

"Are you in trouble Benny? Cause I'll help you out if you are." He says nothing. Another thought comes to me. "Are you homesick?" Still no answer, but I would understand it if he were. He's hundreds of miles away from home, in a big city where you can't see the stars at night. Not unless you're far enough away from the city lights. Probably misses the fresh air and the clean snow. 

I wish he would tell me what is wrong. I'm so worried about him. We're supposed to be friends, friends talk about their problems but he just won't. Maybe...maybe he just dosen't trust me enough. 

'Oh come on Raymond! Why on earth would he not trust you?' I can not help but ask myself. 

I am pleading with him silently, but he is still quiet and I am about to give up. And that's when he says it. 

"Ray. You are beautiful." 

I watch as he lowers his eyes. Me? Beautiful. Huh, yeah right! My brain suddenly kicks in, realizing what he just said. 

Benny thinks I'm beautiful. 

That's the big problem? That's why he's been moping around for God knows how long?! He's not homesick, just lovesick... 

Oh damn. 

The mountie fell in love with me. 

* * *

End Thinking II by 71RivLover:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
